


The Day come and Gone.

by LadyChef



Series: James and David [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day is coming...will he make it in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day come and Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short and sweet.. jesus I have lost my angst powers. or have I

June had arrived and Q was a mess. He was swamped at work as well as with the wedding plans. James being away on a long mission that required him to be undercover was not helping in the matters at all. 

Q understood but didn't have to like that his fiancee was in another part of the world doing who knows what. He did have Alec as an ally in knowing how he was because he had contacts that were not exactly on the level with what MI6 usually dealt with. He would let Q know how James was doing every once in a while.  
Q began to badger him but Alec had to put a stop to it. 

“Q...stop, I cannot keep going to them with this. It will compromise the mission. Maybe you should just forgo the ceremony plans till he gets back. Do you really need the big scene to get married. I imagine James would be just as happy getting someone to perform it for you in your living room. It's not about the ceremony anyway...its about your love, right?” Q looked up at him from his seat and nodded. 

“I'm sorry Alec...you are right. I'm just worried about him is all.” Alec smiled and put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed before leaving his office. Q went back to his laptop, only looking up an hour later when he heard a ping on his mobile. Picking it up he swiped it and saw an odd number and that a voice mail had been left.  
Q swiped his finger over it then listened. 

“David...I only have a few moments but I wanted to send you a message to let you know I am alive. I love you babe, and I will be home soon... I love you deeply and I am doing my best to get home to you and marry you. Jesus I love you so much David. It's killing me to be away from you. I need your voice and your arms around me...I have to go...be home soon.. love you David.” Q was in tears when the message ended. He fixed it so that the message was saved on his mobile then he attached a cable and saved it to his laptop. He never wanted to lose it. His heart was beating hard but he just couldn't stop smiling. 

Eve knocked then came in and stopped in her tracks when she saw his tears and smile. She put down her files and moved to him. 

“Q love are you alright..?” He nodded till he got composed enough to speak.  
“Yes Eve...I just, I just got a quick message from James. He is alright and can't wait to come home.” Q wiped his eyes again and smiled when Eve pulled him into a hug. 

“I am so happy for you...I know you have been worried.” He nodded in agreement. They talked for a while until Eve left to go back upstairs to M. It was around six pm when Q got home.  
He set the alarm then removed his satchel and coat, as he let out a long sigh. He really hated coming home to an empty flat. After changing clothes he ordered Thai food and lit a fire. 

Q put the pillows on the floor and some blankets he had folded by the bay window. He just didn't like sleeping in that large bed without James with him.  
Once he got his food and settled down in his new bed, he ate and replayed the message from James at least three times. He snuggled under the blankets, watching the fire till he fell asleep. 

 

The day of the ceremony came and went with no showing from James. Q hated it when James was on deep cover. The only thing that held him together besides work was the message James had left on his mobile. Q would listen to it at least one time each hour.  
He stood in front of their closet and looked at the suits they would have worn, his long fingers sliding over the lapels of James's suit. They had chosen a nice dark blue, Q had insisted saying it would bring out his blue eyes. James had only laughed and indulged him. Identical suits and the ties, each of a different color.  
Q wanted to express himself in some way by having his tie a nice green, he had chosen a deep silver for James.  
With a sigh he walked away from the closet and got dressed. Opening his laptop as he sat on the couch. He sent an email to R, telling he was taking a day off. To text or call if she needed him. After closing it; he lowered his head and let the tears fall.

Eve entered Q branch and noticed R at the table. Setting down the requisition forms she glanced around for him.  
“He isn't here today. He text saying he was going to take a day off.” R looked up from her work and smiled at Eve.  
Eve nodded in understanding. She placed the work down then turned leaning against the table.  
“He deserves it. With James still undercover and missing the ceremony all together. Q took it well but I know he was crushed, sometimes I think that they should just leave MI6 and go live in the country and raise sheep.” R chuckled at the thought of Q herding sheep. 

“Well I will leave you to it then.” She waves to R as she headed back upstairs. In the lift she text Q asking if he wanted company later to let her know.

Q smiled when he read the text, quickly he sent one back thanking her and that he would let her know. He jolted from his thoughts when he heard a crack of thunder and the downpour of rain. Setting his mobile aside he walked over to the bay windows and saw people scampering to shelter. He chuckled, as it reminded him of mice.  
The rain brought back a memory of a wonderful day off he and James had taken in the country. They had fixed a picnic and drove an hour out of London. James knew of a place that was private and well off the road, Q had questioned him as to how he knew but James had only winked at him. 

It had been a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there was a slight breeze. Q spread the blanket out as James opened the wine. They ate small appetizers and cheese. Q lay with his head in James's lap as the talked, James had his fingers in his lush hair.  
It wasn't long till Q had moved and put himself into James's arms. The kisses deep and passionate. Clothes began to come off, as lips and fingers moved across each others bodies. They made love slowly; savoring each other, tasting and pleasing each other. Q moved atop James in a slow delicious motion until the one drop fell on his back. Another fell onto James's forehead, the both looked at each other then began laughing loudly as the rain began to pour upon them.  
James immediately slipped his arms around Q and flipped him to his back onto the blanket but didn't stop loving on him. Thankfully it was a warm rain for once. Soaking wet, they had made their way back to the car with the basket and soaked blanket. They sat in the car laughing then kissing. It was a memory Q never wanted to lose. 

Q enjoyed two days away from Q branch, just enjoying the quiet but wishing he was enjoying it with James. He swore that man could just sit for hours doing nothing but enjoying silence and peace. It was something endearing to Q about him. A man surrounded by death and chaos who could just turn it out from his mind so easily. 

 

Q fell asleep on the couch wrapped up in at least three blankets. He was never cold sleeping next to James; the man was a living heater and Q took advantage of it. He knew it pleased James to have him wrapped around him. 

A few hours into the night Q sensed something was wrong. He tried to turn over but couldn't and he started to panic, till he heard the soft snoring. Opening his eyes and grasping for his glasses he looked and found he was in James's arms, blankets and all. He looked a mess, still bloody and in his ruined clothes. Q gently touched his cheek causing him to wake, he smiled. 

“I missed our wedding.” Q began crying and hugged him gently. He could feel his arms tighten around him and the blankets.  
“It's alright James...I'm just glad you are home. Come, let me give you a bath and check your wounds.  
He washed James and found no real harsh wounds. Q fed him some eggs then put him to bed. Getting the blankets he placed them and the duvet on the bed over him then climbed in and wrapped himself around him. James tightened his hold.  
“I love you David...I'll make it up to you.” Q leaned his face up and kissed his cheek.  
“I love you James...Nothing to make up. You are home and that is all I care about. 

It was only a month later that they had their ceremony. Both wearing their suits with Eve and others looking on. Alec showed up just in time to walk down the small aisle with Eve and give Q away to James. They were the only family they had, so it seemed fitting. They spoke vows of truth and love and exchanged rings. It was simple and lovely.


End file.
